


延长赛

by Jena_Hermite



Category: Stove League, 棒球大联盟, 金牌救援
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jena_Hermite/pseuds/Jena_Hermite
Summary: *韩剧《棒球大联盟》白团长中心三轮：任东奎x白胜秀&姜斗起x白胜秀*临时起意的一发短打肉丸 就是馋美强惨的身子 不美味请包涵*对职业联赛及棒球等各项运动知之甚少 出现错误请指出会及时修改*角色属于原著 OOC属于我
Relationships: 任东奎/白胜秀, 姜斗起/白胜秀
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. 「盗垒」

白胜秀到家的时候没想到家里有人——弟弟下午发过简讯，晚上加完班跟同事聚餐唱K，嘱咐哥哥不用留饭不必守门——某个大型物体扑过来的瞬间他打人的公文包都扬到半路：更别说这个大型动物裸得只剩一条浴巾。  
DREAM的当家球星——之一——单手抓住前团长手腕，划地盘似的把人往怀里提，嘴上还得意洋洋地自我褒奖："挥棒的动作很标准嘛，白团长。"  
白胜秀不吃他这套，力气不及气势却不输，不温不火地反问他怎么今天来了。  
"喂，你怎么不说男朋友教的好？"  
"翘了练习？"  
听他一说到球队和练习，前半赛季无缘出场的任东奎乖乖放手，扫兴地让年上的恋人进来，乖乖地凑上去拿包，乖乖地踩脚印跟在白胜秀身后。如今在新东家再度任职的白团长还没忘怎么应付他，避过任东奎松松领带，面无表情地转过身拒绝他跟进卧室，顺便打开空调暖风。单薄的春装依旧吃不消三月中旬夜里的气温，更别说现任职业选手正赤膊短打。  
"去把衣服穿好，"白团长稍稍抬头，能亲到哪儿算哪儿，棍棒过后给蜜枣，"不上场也好好保养身体，季后赛还指望你，明星选手任东奎。"  
任东奎砸巴砸巴嘴，不死心地说："你明天不是休息吗？"  
白胜秀在离开棒球队后，经权社长搭线，转战男子职业排球。新队伍中途换帅无缘季后赛，他再次临危受命，工作时间以外的闲余都要研究资料现场调查，自然没有休息一说；不过哪怕有，他也不打算承认："球员有休息日，工作人员哪里休息？"  
他说着去掏手机，不去理击球手垂涎的目光，面容闲适放松，急拨「6」号快捷键。动态视力和运动神经俱佳的现役选手岂能容他场外求助，攥着他手直接挂断，"白胜秀，不能给「国家代表」打电话告状啊——"  
白胜秀眨巴眨巴眼，标准的职业化待人接物："好，我知道……"  
叫男友挑开西装外套扣子的手给打断。  
男友耐住性子轻轻地亲，如同试图用湿漉鼻头欢呼雀跃表达好感的猎犬，磨蹭地试探顽固恋人的底线。  
在年下男友面前永远试图保持理智冷静的孤高的鹤一样的白团长，可不想以后没法子跟弟弟在家里生活："不可以在客厅……门廊也不行。"  
任东奎从又拱又啃中抬头，看见恋人满脸高洁凛然难侵的样子，总觉得自己仿佛逼良为娼的色中恶鬼，"卧室OK？"  
"NO……"  
"就卧室了！"

最先遭殃的是门。  
任东奎攥紧的手没放，将冷白色的白团长反身摁在深色的门上，未合紧的门咣一下撞上门吸；失去耐性的打击手单手操作，直接扒掉裤子，从内到外一块儿褪；白团长下意识握住门把手维持平衡，满是粗茧的手掰开一侧屁股，像是拨弄山竹细腻白皙的果肉，凉意伴随柔软且坚硬的浴巾趁其不备磨过臀缝。  
离得近了，白胜秀得以闻到恋人身上浴后的水汽，青壮年蒸腾的热量混合了微妙的香味。那是上周弟弟去商场被推销的一款香浴，号称留香72钟，自己嫌香便狗狗眼求他用，省俭有礼貌的哥哥只用过一次就把东西转手给了老东家。如今被这馥郁的味道笼罩，他恍惚间萌生了把送出去的东西再要回来的欲望——  
击球手粗糙的掌心只揉了一小会儿，便在白胜秀身上挑肥拣瘦起来，它先去了背，再到腰，以及略有软肉的小腹和填饱后稍作突起的胃部，粗砺的呼吸刮得他痛痒酸麻，忍不住朝前躲；  
"躲什么？"  
——不过说起来，送出去再抢回来这失礼的做法，倒有现成的前例。  
前例不满意，不由分说地前凑挤他，大腿顶住他腿根内侧往上推压。的确曾"始乱终弃"的白团长撒手去推，反失了平衡被优秀的腹肌吸引，好好的推力摩擦生热，攀住了任东奎的侧腰肌。  
"我、我没……"  
"哎呀呀，你个小色鬼！"  
巧舌如簧的白胜秀在某些方面尤其不善言辞，不会像李世英组长直接教训年下的恋人"你小子才几岁给我好好说敬语"，况且他越跟任东奎说这个，他就越来劲；越是："你等等……"  
任东奎越攥着不放，手按压的地点由门板换作白胜秀胸膛，另一只手从里配合粗暴地扯开衬衣，连扣子都崩掉两颗。勤俭持家的那位抵抗住蛊惑稍稍拧身力争一席喘息之地，让人搞得半扇肩膀露出，手也背过去，任由湿漉漉硬梆梆的龟头戳刺。  
击球成功的职棒选手得寸进尺地口头承诺，"别害怕我不进去"，说着手指套上不知从哪里来的安全套，就着袋子里的那点润滑液去摸恋人瑟瑟发抖的括约肌。  
门虽没关，但入了墙这边，自然算作卧室；然而门没关，反倒由白胜秀的拉和任东奎的推在门吸的磁铁上反复做功，吱啦咣当，一刻钟吻还没接一个，乱七八糟的液体却蹭得到处是，惹人心烦意乱。

「我不进去」那句话自然是骗人的。

白胜秀退而求其次，满是腺液的手掌经不住重擂按回门上，发出黏腻的声响，"去、啊————去床……"  
任东奎搂住恋人腰，专挑他开口说话的时候往里擦着前列腺往里楔，一楔一问，幸灾乐祸："我们亲爱的，没事、吧？舒服，吗？"  
开局之后迅速被迫撩上浪尖的白团长指尖发白，顾不上说话只好喘。始作俑者佯发善心暂时饶他一饶，下面插着上面抱着，脚背垫在他脚心下头，企鹅孵蛋似的将小了一号的前团长圈好，左一拐右一弯，强作踉跄。  
"啊、啊别！别……玩了……嗯嗯——任嗯……东奎啊……"  
只肯喘的白胜秀是裤子也踩没了西服也挣掉了，凄凄惨惨高不成低不就，头一次庆幸同恋人的身高差没超过十公分——只有9厘米罢了！要是像现在排球队上普遍190+的身高，这样架起来连脚尖也够不到地，肚子都要插破：敬业的白团长自我开解地想到。  
任东奎后入的姿势自然猜不到自己恋人爱做到一半、嘴上不住求饶的时候还有心思开小差，有一句「东奎啊」他就挺美；而这滋滋美味他咂巴过，便还想要更多。  
卧室和客厅的顶灯未及开启，半声控的床灯随着渐低的呻吟而熄灭，只有进门的廊灯幽黄的光还亮着，低低的细密地，由门外窥探进来，只给凌乱的呼出吸入做底，只为湿亮蜿蜒的汗珠打光。  
他们俩在这光下深一下浅一下地交错阴影交换色差，软在下面的受到光源刺激懒散地侧脸去看，覆在上头的便支起一臂挡光怕他眼疼。这眼便顺着这臂，懵懂懂侧侧脸，别扭扭换一吻。  
白胜秀一到床边几乎软趴了半个人，中心遭遇侵入，两腿强制分开，其中一条松遢遢地挂在蜜色的大腿外侧，从后面看去活像一支溢出的春杏。它随着浅蜜色身形的下压而逐渐飘动错高，扭动地缠上撞击的高墙。  
而高墙的另一侧，勤奋的击球手秉承着一贯又重又远的全垒打风格，变本加厉，用力抽脱因隔靴搔痒而纠缠的内壁，更用力插满尚意犹未尽便拒绝的肉穴。这场爱欲的另一位无法耐受强制延长的快感，颇感难堪地额头触地，微微支起垮掉的腰，奉上绝妙的痒处迎击攻方，碍于尊严，连呻吟也闭合成为鼻音，反而更显淫欲放荡。  
"胜秀啊，真是坏孩子。"  
吻的主人和着他动腰的鼓点，加倍给予奖励。  
白团长顾不上跟他做口舌之争，毋庸说他现在正陷入物理性的口舌之争。任东奎的吻不像犬狼而似绞缠的蛇蟒，它蜿蜒爬过涎水淋漓的口腔，延谷壑叠嶂的线条而下，才显出真实狰狞的力量。它可以乖乖地听从年上者的指示，放弃圈明目张胆的地，却在姿态汇聚的肩头烙下第一口，进而突进后背前胸。错落的棋子靠深红浅红区分，明明双手互搏，竟然自己跟自己也要较劲，在玉白的脊背上交缠杀成一条长龙。  
而它的帮凶是长茧的手；  
"亲爱的，这边来"——和自以哄劝的低沉语调。  
帮凶放过震颤的小腹，刺激鼠蹊，下流地滑进大腿内侧，将方才漫溢的春杏向上折去——任东奎甚至在白胜秀高潮的前一刻能残忍地把阴茎抽出来，再在他迷茫的目光中，肩膀扛起膝窝，强拉一字马朝内顶——摇曳生姿的春杏是多年生柔润的枝条，遭风雨欺凌攀折，只懂得泣出一两滴露水，内心深处半是不忿强力过分压榨，半是庆幸锻炼月余成果显著。

加班半月一次吃饱，拉扯的筋隐隐作痛，涔涔的汗还没干，白胜秀在任东奎又贴过来的时候扬手叫停。后者令行禁止，（这一次）说到做到，翘着第三条腿只意犹未尽地索吻，辗转脊背流连臀腿，专挑刁钻的地方落子逞胜。白团长实在无法容忍击球手的头再往下半身活动，轻轻点点他松软的短发，让他看过来，温吞笑着怀柔招抚：  
"任东奎先生，过来陪我睡会儿。"  
明星选手一脸的「我家老婆好会撒娇」，与有荣焉大权在握似的又多亲几回，在他身后动手动脚的躺下了。  
职场达人几秒钟就已经困得睁不开眼，首位呼应的再添一枚春枣，零零碎碎唠叨起不省心的家伙。  
球队和练习都是老生常谈："记得跟斗起联系……"  
天气与穿衣也在必讲范围："你看你在家里……穿得像个什么样子……要感冒的……"  
这一次的要点更要反复强调："……万一，我有客人呢？闹……出新闻……还打不打球……"  
结尾陈述必须着重点题："别老请永秀和组里人吃饭……请了你又不露面，项庄舞剑意在沛公……"  
任东奎摸摸索索自我消解，喘出的粗气几乎洇湿团长汗落后渐凉的发根，认真问他什么剑什么公。  
在某些方面尤其担惊受怕的前棒球团长不够自然地合好眼，嘟嘟囔囔地要当家球星明早早点出门，别碰上回来换衣服上班的弟弟——随即担着惊受着怕忽忽悠悠地就睡着了。

敢做敢当的任东奎当然答应了。  
他在白胜秀睡沉后帮他洗了澡，转了衣服，清理了门板地面，早餐做了培根煎蛋，煮了咖啡牛奶。本着高调做人和负责到底的态度，特地等小舅子开门进家，才煞有介事地嘱咐他记得给哥哥衬衫缝扣子，依旧精力旺盛地跟这位现同事打趣：  
"我载你上班啊？"  
向来聪明的白永秀忍不住朝哥哥紧闭的房门看去。  
"你哥今天休息。"

职场前辈的电话时机完美地插入，只听得风格干练的女声前所未有地暴躁与小心："喂喂喂挂了挂了，臭小子这时候打什么电话！！"


	2. 「三振」

白胜秀团长的「6」号快捷键，属于DREAM顶梁柱球星，现国家代表姜斗起选手。  
1是妈妈，2是弟弟，3是前妻；避开不吉利的4号；5是教他快捷键设置时作演示的任东奎，在键盘上占尽天时地利就是难拨；寓意顺当的6则如它的所有者一般，由白团长本人挑选亲手录入，成为他们这段感情最初的注脚。  
比起荷尔蒙作祟的任东奎，白胜秀承认，他更乐意跟姜斗起相处，可能因为他们间情感更自然健康，可能因为姜选手更成熟稳重，可能因为他们都是循规蹈矩的好人，大概率更在于他偏爱老实人。  
白团长车到时，人气对象正在等点餐的咖啡和蛋糕，坦言私人行程只接受了几位热情球迷的合影要求。地下恋人没有催促，只翻出手机在姜斗起的最新状态下点了一颗心。  
相熟人渐多，慢慢解开心结，白胜秀每日报备饭食变得繁琐，在姜斗起的建议下，他也玩起了SNS。早先是一些滤镜朴素的食物，每日除去单单发给母亲那份，只在个人账号上固定更新，后来迅速尝到网上社交的甜头，颇有些日渐沉迷。  
白胜秀的心在最先位停留零点几秒，便被粉丝涌入的爱挤得看不到。而正提供粉丝服务的姜选手却片刻没误，手机一震就婉言谢绝，带好餐径直离开。  
黑色的商务并非球队的保姆车，拉开副驾车门的男人身形高大，堵住了身后跟随的目光，一上来宽敞的空间都略显狭窄，而他仍旧是谦逊有礼的：“晚上好，路上顺利吗，哥？”  
——这一个就是太有礼貌了。  
见他落座，白胜秀退出SNS笑着回答：“是，很顺利。”  
绝口不提迟到半小时。  
老实的姜斗起自然配合，放好咖啡，把蛋糕纸盒提起来展示给他看，那小盒子在他肌肉宽厚的大腿上尤其显得分量不足：“我准备了庆祝您新入职的蛋糕。”  
“谢谢，”入职月余的白团长不是第一次收到他的礼物，他也准备了祝贺DREAM连胜的香槟，这种情况下总忍不住打趣，“被拍到和前团长出来见面，李组长又要冲我发火了。”  
姜斗起很讲义气：“我会负责跟她讲的。”  
而不讲义气的白胜秀瞠口结舌，罕见的回不上嘴，见他看着自己笑，索性无奈地拜托，“……请姜代表一定帮忙。”

他们的晚餐原本安排在离姜斗起住处不远的中餐馆，以往去时步行居多。最近由于白团长喧闹的球队重组和姜选手的大比分连胜——主要是某位年上体力实在不济——早有预感的体贴恋人直接把目的地定在住处，“我就是下来拿一趟蛋糕”，他目光灼灼如此解释。  
白胜秀松松领口，抿一口半凉的美式，略带心虚地跟在他身后，道一句辛苦。  
丰盛的晚饭以清淡菜品为主，照顾双方一致的口味。姜斗起搁下酒和蛋糕，去厨房开火热汤。白胜秀尽管不是第一次来，仍颇为拘谨地只脱掉外套，就开始专心拍照。可口的晚饭在他手上极不上相，排版格式总分，加上车里拍过的蛋糕，勉强才凑够九格。社交网上得多了，他如今连杯盘的反光也会检查，免得劳烦网友操心；就是没想起自己家的桌子地板外带房间朝向窗户远景都迥然不同，更别提蛋糕根本也不是他买的。还好正直老实的国家代表光明正大理直气壮——博了庆祝的香槟和恋人的背影——「招待要好的哥，还给带了礼物」。  
低下一溜评论类别清晰：有祝连胜的，有嘱咐酒精的，有感叹姜斗起人缘好的，还有好奇“要好的哥”身份的——马上有回复认出白胜秀的还要缅怀白团长挽救球队于将亡之际。白团长那边滤镜研究到一半，「关注人新消息」嘣的弹出来，提醒他别沉迷SNS快来和男朋友共进晚餐。  
然而挣扎还是要挣扎一下的：“过来帮我选个贴纸。”  
男朋友端着汤亲他一口，看也不看：“第六个。”  
白胜秀追着他的嘴唇补了一记，直接点击发送。

“老实人”的恋爱照常理平淡乏味，他们间的相处也的确如此。棒球联赛赛季漫长，新球团万事开头，事业心过度旺盛的壮年男子连约会见面都严格按照两人约定的表格。哪怕见了面，他们也甚少说些你请我爱的软语，个人私事不“善”言辞地很快聊完，各自球队的工作便随后跟上，到最后几乎连休息日的“共同观影”也变成了棒球、排球职联集锦，彼此像足了一对互帮互促的商业搭档。

但这对“商业搭档”会上床。

通常是饭后看过球赛后的九点左右开始——这是整晚「约会」的压轴环节；  
它的发起人为本段关系中的「丈夫」一方——姜斗起通常拿拢在沙发上的手碰他肩膀，正经做事一样单纯叫声「哥」；  
「妻子」当然可以拒绝——不理他就行了。  
然而白胜秀总是爱老实人的——单纯保守的性观念令姜斗起几乎不会在卧室以外的任何地方拿这种事骚扰他，正经恋爱正经性交，怎么能剥夺国家代表的自然权利？  
白团长简直可以说有样学样嫁鸡随鸡了。

然而这天晚上却不同。  
晚饭过后，姜斗起开了那瓶庆祝香槟，彼时白胜秀正站在客厅挑视频，听见声音往回看，“明天不是有球赛？”  
“选手轮换，”姜选手拿着酒和蛋糕过来，挨着他小腿叉腿坐下，放下东西抬头去勾他的手，“睡衣放在老地方，您没找到吗？”  
白胜秀的手既白也秀气，早春仍似不及回暖的冷血动物。  
“您不坐下吗……胜秀哥？”  
姜斗起却截然不同，投手的手干燥有力，指骨粗长，较“体格较小”的白团长平铺多出一节，每次握手都整个包满，像厚道温暖的毛里手套。他是典型的韩民族长相，不同于这段纠缠罗曼史当中的金牌打击手，面无表情时很显严格，笑起来也尤其宽厚。白胜秀垂眸看他，手来不及回握，那只大手就游到另一侧关掉了电视。集锦里热烈的三振戛然而止，白团长心领神会，胳膊自他手心肩膀过渡，最后在他颈后交汇。那双比例良好的长腿也弯在国家代表腰间两侧，绷紧的裤料显出流畅的臀部线条，没有一秒就让抓捏的双手毁得一丝不剩。  
吻自然也是要接的。  
白团长骑坐高出一块，五指微分拢起男友的后脑，稍稍偏头主动凑过去。他的唇肉更多更厚，只柔软地摩挲对方干燥略微起皮的薄唇，仿佛不含情欲只图安慰，泌出稀散的湿气权作滋润。姜选手顺势后仰靠在沙发椅背上，双手细致地检索，大腿后臀一路向上，盘绕着在左前肋找到了异常的灼热。  
——恋人迟到的原因便跃然纸上。  
很显然白胜秀舍身取义的糊弄没有奏效，姜斗起耐心地享受完诱惑的深长的亲亲，才轻轻擦掉他唇角的口水和晕开的遮瑕。  
“球团里有人找麻烦，要告诉我。”  
白团长嘴角伤口微微刺痛，力有不逮地低喘着要个商量。  
“第三回我就要去KOVO（韩国排球联盟）申诉了，”说着去解他衬衣的扣子。  
白胜秀破罐破摔，回手去够茶几上的起泡酒。迟到的半小时仅够他换套衣服简单处理伤口，因而可以见得快好的瘀伤与挫伤零散分布，只有高热掌下的那块青斑显示了今日不成功的突袭确有战果——除此以外，就是乱七八糟嘴吮唇吸的草莓颗颗。  
姜斗起手轻轻移位，摸到胸口一处，张嘴去接喂过来的酒液，“看来任东奎那小子背着我干了不少好事？”  
先丧一城的白团长忍住胸乳传来的痛痒，无奈沦为帮凶为任东奎善后。  
“…………咬吗？”  
“在这？”  
“………………在这。”  
体贴的恋人随即帮他摘掉领带脱掉长裤，在长毛地毯上垫好抱枕，拿起酒杯打开电视，松松垮垮地敞腿坐着。  
球场上欢腾的吵闹一瞬喷涌而出，快进至后半程的进度仿佛比赛正在直播，令白胜秀徒然而生出羞赧。他不禁抬头看了目光正直的国家代表一眼，后者顺势递上酒杯还他一口酒，翘高的阴茎因而顶入他锁骨中央的小窝兀自激动，如同嘴中飘腾的起泡，和姜斗起那一句低沉的“含好”。  
于是那口酒便没有咽。  
年长的团长先生小心翼翼地撅起嘴唇，唇缝去迎坚硬的龟头，但甫一张嘴，晶亮的液体便由着他分明的颌线下坠，噼啪跳跃的气泡随即切中性器，再由热量充沛的口腔挤压深吞，将水滴汇作细流。柔软的舌头在口腔以外作用非凡，它舔弄着阳物上残留的酒液，细细数柱身上勃发的经脉血管，配以那双冰凉凉的手，去侍弄紧绷充实的囊袋和会阴。  
白胜秀当然不是第一次帮他吹。这位国家代表在性事上一样保持本性，勤勉而积极，状态良好。  
体力不济的白胜秀光吞枪吞了十多分钟，心盼着唬弄出男友的第一轮，结果越吞越硬，无奈动嘴抽吸性液渗出的前端，挑逗的指尖转而去摸他块垒分明的腹肌。抽筋似的媚眼随之而来，些微近视的双眸聚焦散乱，因口中阳具填塞喘不过气而泪水沁沁，嘴角血渍茵茵，分明应该倍感不适，可他的表情却是极具迷惑性的痴迷万分。  
后者跟偷溜上来的手十指交叉，怕他太痛，飞快顶了两击便抽出性器，意犹未尽对准敞开的衬衣交代存货。  
白胜秀迷迷糊糊让他射了满胸，未及细看又被他拎回腿上骑乘，期间享受完口交服务的明星选手还补偿地舔他嘴角半愈的伤口，交换一枚满是膻气和血腥的深吻。一吻完毕，姜斗起贴着唇瓣提醒他蛋糕没吃。嘴中味道说不上好闻的白团长已经对球赛欢呼现场和地毯沙发都有了应激反射，不想以后连饭都吃不安生，无奈地亲亲耍赖明早再说。  
“明天该不新鲜了。”  
“……我去主卧等你。”  
他这样说着，不容辩驳地从他身上下来，弯腰捡拾地板上的灰色西裤和深蓝抱枕，肉感的屁股和又白又直的腿在他眼前一晃而过，鞋也不穿就往里走。  
——过分慎重的前棒球队团长意识清醒时通常留宿客卧。  
他在主卧门口甚至一本正经的停下来，怀抱抱枕和裤装的侧面像足珠胎暗结的孕妇，画蛇添足地叩叩大氅的门扉，回头请示这家的主人：  
“请问——我们姜代表在吗？”  
姜代表当然不能令他失望，笑着去追他的脚步：“是的，姜代表在家。”

他们先在浴室泡了一小时的澡，再在卧室谈了四十分的情说了六刻钟的爱。  
漫长而持久的战斗让头天晚上遭受偷袭的白胜秀战力极速下降，第一回好歹能抓牢把手，第三回就只能挂在姜斗起身上乱晃。他曾试图拿漂亮话，例如我明天上班、斗起啊轻点、老公你好棒一类的，迷惑过于积极的恋人，然而几乎无一例外都收效甚微。  
期间姜斗起满头汗水还有闲心跟他八卦，说在更衣室换衣服的时候队友都夸大嫂太狂野，“胜秀哥，您觉得呢”，讨一讨本人的意见。  
那本人正让他从正面插得烂湿，细腰上拱成桥，羞怯的手指放松又扣紧，在决定胜败的肩背肌肉上留下暧昧不清的月牙。  
相对的传教士体位一连三回，老公不觉得腻，老婆巴不得他快点腻，然而直到被做晕过去都没能等来正式结束。  
因此，当晚白胜秀留宿客卧的愿望依旧没有实现。

局数未满，双方胜负已分，胜负欲了不起的姜斗起起了个大早，把迷糊遢遢的恋人搞醒。  
白胜秀前一夜——几小时前——的精液还好好的含在穴里，干掉的精斑零星分布于肛口腿根，从旁附着用力过度的淤痕。DREAM棒球队的另一位当家球星很不会处理后事，若是碰上转天上午有训练，白团长总要亲自料理也乐于新手料理这些狼狈不堪。  
“……啊呃……斗、啊啊————”  
姜斗起握住柔软的腰肢，将晨勃的阴茎一鼓作气推入年上恋人的屁股，前夜的精液混合透明的润滑卟地溢出，让干渍的褶皱重新滋润起来。趴着睡着的白胜秀打软的性器像被打了气的气球迅速膨胀起来，一戳一戳，随着进攻的动作磨蹭柔软丝质的床单。顺滑的质感无从着力，快速抽动的频率更无法掌握重心。  
整夜未盖的香槟气泡散尽，只有酒液冰凉，顺着翘高的尾骨延脊柱下滑，沁润过此前被任东奎啃咬出的驳驳痕迹。睡过一晚的皮肤不再散发冷血动物的凉气，而是任劳任怨地将酒暖热。勤俭节约的姜选手旧物利用，舌苔细细刮过涓涓细流，去品尝微薄的酒味。  
“我听说徐英柱那家伙浇你酒了？”  
做爱时还要谈些工作。  
“斗、斗起啊……”  
谈工作也搞一言堂：白胜秀剧烈喘着，没力气合紧嘴巴，也说不出话。  
“哥，是这儿吧？舒服吗？”  
服务要精准，态度要良好。  
“啊啊……姜……”  
客户反馈还不许差评：白哥哥手抓得绸料子起皱，下腹剧烈酸麻，尿意混合清晨强撩的勃发性欲简直要击溃最后屏障。  
“我昨天又忘记帮哥清理了，精液留在肚子里，您万一怀孕了怎么办，胜秀哥？”  
不仅不反省自己，还做无礼要求。  
“宝、宝宝……”  
“那不要宝宝了——”  
“不、不行……”  
忍无可忍的白胜秀抱着自己的肚子，连喘息都泛着哭腔，被肏得神智不清以为自己即将怀上孩子。他甚至回手去搂顺着腿缝挤出来的液体，以往叫不出口的「老公」也切切地叫着，撅起的海绵体抖动着不敢射，生怕出什么岔子。  
都被叫了老公当然得如他所愿，姜斗起微微俯身更好发力，握腰的手滑下去叠放在恋人手背上，精密配合上冲的顶力往下压去，「老婆」的吟叫陡然拔高，惊动了早间的太阳，将扁平的微光塞进窗缝。

这一切便自然与他们无相干。

总而言之，哪怕出于尊重双方事业的考虑而严格制定了约见的表格，白团长每周总有一次或两次不明不白的旷工：有时候旷几钟头，有时旷多半天。

——这种的，就是要旷一整天的。


End file.
